


Psycho

by Blooming_Day



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little fluff so that y'all don't kill me, A whole lot of crazy shit, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst and Tragedy, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dark, Dark Romance, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Fucked Up, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, really really dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_Day/pseuds/Blooming_Day
Summary: Singer Loey was known for this songs dealing with dark psychological themes. People always wondered how he came up with these ideas. Little did they know, it was his dead boyfriend whispering them in his ears, driving him to insanity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing something like this. I hope this turned out the way you all expected it to.
> 
> Shoutout to my lovely Twitter muts @softforbobohu who came up with the title for my story or else I'd have just called it Ghost Baek story and she also helped cowrite the first scene. @614gravity, this would be impossible without my no. 1 hypeman. She helped with the plot so much, I hadn't even considered writing this until the two of us started talking about this. Thank you, my lovelies!

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD,” Chanyeol screamed, banging and throwing everything in sight. He wants it to be all over, to stop, to let him go free.

He eventually slides down the wall, clutching his limbs and curling into a ball. He wants to bang his head against the wall and get it over with, it’s his third day without sleep. “Please just let me sleep Baek, I’m tired.”

A sinister laughter echoes in Chanyeol's head. _ You already know Chanyeol, I'll never let you be in peace. _

Desperate and in despair, Chanyeol clutches his own head. "Stop. Just fucking stop."

_ Beg. I like it when you beg, you worthless piece of shit. _

Chanyeol’s tears were threatening to spill. He’s been in his studio for over 52 hours, relentlessly writing and drafting songs. Each one will be a hit, wonderfully written pieces, all written by him. Or at least that’s what the public knows.

_ What would you do without me? You can’t even write your own lyrics Park Chanyeol. _

The laugh Chanyeol dreaded came again. This laugh was once the source of his strength, but now it was a torment.

_ If I was alive, your fame would have been MINE. Maybe that's why you killed me. _

"NO!" The shout was drained of energy, almost a choked noise. "I didn't kill you. You know I didn't kill you!" This time, his voice was softer. He wasn’t sure who he was convincing. Himself, or the voices in his head.

Chanyeol remembers the late nights they would spend together, cuddling in a broken down apartment and studio. Baekhyun would religiously tell him how much he loved him and Chanyeol in return, would praise and worship Baekhyun as his muse, “Forever my inspiration,” he used to say. 

Now, those words are the ones keeping him up at night. Mocking him to the brink of insanity. He picks up a chair and once again throws it onto the mirror that divides the control and recording room.The glass breaks into a million different pieces. 

He sees Baekhyun in every one of the glass pieces, his once bright and star-filled eyes now fiery red, angry and suffocating. The visage of his once beautiful lover was now in ruins.

_ You will never escape me, Yeol, I’m forever your muse remember? _

Chanyeol closes his eyes, his hands on his ears, attempting to block out all the voices in his head. He shakes his head multiple times, chanting “It isn’t real, it isn’t real,”

_ LOOK AT ME. LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME. YOU KILLED ME CHANYEOL, YOU DESERVE NOTHING, YOU’RE WORTHLESS AND SELFISH. _

“It isn’t real, it isn’t real, he’s dead, he’s dead,”

_ I’M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! _

Chanyeol feels something forcing his eyes open.

_ LOOK AT YOUR MUSE NOW! LOOK AT ME CLEARLY. _

His sweet Baekhyun was no longer the same. His eyes were bloodshot, multiple gashes on his body. 

Baekhyun's bloodshot eyes stared right back at him, with an expression Chanyeol did not recognise. Accusation? Betrayal? Vendetta? Or… love? Chanyeol did not know.

_ Am I not pretty like this, Channie? _

He was. Even dead and destroyed, covered in shades of scarlet and crimson, Baekhyun was still beautiful. 

_ Answer me Chanyeol. I don't like to be kept waiting. ANSWER ME! _

“Beautiful, you’ve always been,” he whispered. 

There was no counter to that. Maybe Baekhyun was satisfied, for now. Chanyeol could finally get some sleep. 

***

Life as a singer was not easy. But it was the only thing that kept Chanyeol mildly sane and going.

Chanyeol was exhausted and seriously sleep deprived, but his agency had gave him an ultimatum. He _ needed _to attend this meeting.

His deadline to submit his new songs was coming closer and closer. And so far, he hadn't let his company hear a single note of the songs he had made . So, gradually the management was getting anxious.

Not that they didn't have faith in the legendary singer Loey to come up with a new epic album, but Park Chanyeol had pulled up shit like disappearing right before the due date before. So, gradually, the infamous ultimatum was given. If Chanyeol was not to attend this meeting, his contract would be highly affected, and not in a good way.

In his signature dressing style, a black hoodie with skull printed in the front, with a caption "fuck off" written in the kind of font you'd find in the poster of a cheap horror film, Chanyeol enters the company building, eyes still drowsy from the lack of proper sleep. Thank God for the vanity of celebrities, he can hide his insanity behind the black screen of sunglasses.

Chanyeol was used to having all the attention at himself whenever he entered the room. However, this time it was not a positive one.

People loved to gossip and singer Loey was often the centre of it. Just like today where his entrance stimulated a hushed round of scandalous exchanges amongst the people working at ZYX Entertainment.

Chanyeol knew what it was about. When his housekeeper had found him passed out in his recording studio, in a mess of broken glass and disheveled furniture, Chanyeol was sure people were going to talk about it.

He hears whispers of 'drugs', 'crazy', 'psychotic' and what not. Some days, it's okay. But some days, he just wants a break.

_ How nice, everyone is talking about you. Don't you like this, you attention whore? This is what you've always wanted, isn't it? _

"Not now," Chanyeol whispers, his voice low and his effort futile.

_ I'm not your little bitch anymore. I speak when I want. _

Chanyeol didn't reply. Provoking Baekhyun would only add fuel to a fire that Chanyeol knows he cannot control.

Trying his best to zone out Baekhyun, Chanyeol makes his way towards the meeting room.

Inside he's met with a couple of anxious music producers, the company's executive director and his displeased manager.

"You're late." Kyungsoo notes. "Three hours late. Most people already gave up hopes that you'd show up and left."

Kyungsoo's eyes hold a certain professional condemnation that Chanyeol is already habituated with. "If you keep doing this Chanyeol, there's only so much trouble I can get you out of. I may be your manager, but I'm a human too."

Chanyeol shrugs. "You're Do Kyungsoo. Whatever shit I pull, I know you got my back."

Kyungsoo sighs and Chanyeol feels a momentary wave of guilt wash over him. He keeps dragging Kyungsoo in the mess that is his life. Over the years, Kyungsoo was the only one who had managed to stick by, even when Chanyeol had deliberately tried to push him away. How had Kyungsoo managed to hear his muted screams of help, he'll never know.

_ I've always wondered why he sticks around with someone as useless as you? I guess people get attached to a gum after chewing it for too long. But don't worry, he'll spit you out soon. _

Chanyeol closes his eyes. Days and nights of Baekhyun's taunting, mocking voice saying the most demeaning and malicious things to him, and yet, Chanyeol still feels a bittersweet pleasure run through his veins every time his dead boyfriend whispers in his head. What a masochist he thinks he is, humorlessly chuckling at his own pathetic self, wanting to hold on to whatever shreds of Baekhyun he can, even this lunacy.

Sensing Chanyeol's sudden change in demeanour, Kyungsoo moves closer. "Is it him again?" He asks in a voice too low to be heard by anyone other than Chanyeol. Chanyeol wordlessly nods.

Giving Chanyeol a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, Kyungsoo smiles at him the smile that never fails to remind Chanyeol that no matter what, he has his childhood best friend, Kyungsoo with him.

"Well, atleast you took a shower before coming in today. We won't suffocate of your stink today." Kyungsoo's heart shaped lips pull into another endearing smile. "Take a seat, Chanyeol. Let's get this over with."

Chanyeol doesn't pay much attention to the meeting, it's the same old story. The music producers asking him to send his songs to them so that they can 'do necessary error eradication' in his music, 'perform required changes' and 'approve' them, just as the company policy says.

Chanyeol tosses the pendrive at them. "Well, you all already know you can't even touch a note in there. So just sign the damn approval fast and we're done."

Kyungsoo elbows him sharply in the stomach. "Stop being an asshole." A low, but harsh, command grit through his teeth.

"Yes, sir." Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

_ How obedient. You never listened to me so well, Channie. _

Chanyeol's fist ball up but he remains quite.

_ Maybe you didn't like my voice? Is that what it is? _

"No," Chanyeol mutters to himself. "You know that's not true." Chanyeol can feel Kyungsoo's concerned gaze at him, but he refused to look at his worried manager. He just stares at the floor, shoulders slumped and head downcast.

_ Whom are you trying to kid? You were so annoyed by my presence all the time. Maybe you just wanted me gone from the beginning. _

Chanyeol feels an ache in his chest, and a sudden difficulty breathing. But Baekhyun remorselessly continues.

_ I bet you were glad when I died. Too bad you're still stuck with me. _

That broke the last wall of Chanyeol's composure. He jerks upright, a motion too sudden, causing him to bump into an intern who was serving everyone coffee.

The hot coffee spills all over his pants, making him forget about Baekhyun for the moment.

"I'm so sorry." The intern apologises, horrified at the unfortunate incident. "I'm so very sorry."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "It's fine. Just leave it."

But the intern, too embarrassed and probably scared about the trouble she'll get in, is busy frantically looking for tissues to clean up the mess.

She gets on her knees and starts dabbing the tissues on Chanyeol's thighs. Her intentions seem innocent enough, genuinely sorry and concerned, but the situation feels terribly awkward to the singer.

_ You're liking this, aren't you? Pretty girl on her knees. _

Kyungsoo senses his discomfort, and tells the distressed intern, "You can get up. You don't have to do this." 

"No, no, it's my mistake." The girl shakes her head and continues her attempts to soak the coffee with tissues.

_ I always knew you were a disgusting asshole but know you're a work place sex assaultor too. _

Her hands reach higher and higher, slowly, carefully dabbing the hot coffee away and one can see that she's trying her best to not make the singer feel uncomfortable.

_ You're loving this. Getting touched like this. _

A vengeful Baekhyun was scary but a jealous Baekhyun knew no bounds.

_ You want her hands on your cock. Say it out loud. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to oblige. _

"Stop." Chanyeol says to the girl in a low yet commanding voice. But the intern doesn't hear him, too preoccupied in her own predicament. 

_ Next thing I know, she'll be sucking you in the bathroom. That's what you want, isn't it? You sex crazed meniac. _

"I SAID FUCKING STOP." Chanyeol growls, his sudden rage confusing but not surprising the people around him. The poor girl stumbles back, her eyes wide with shock at the singer's outburst. "GET AWAY FROM ME."

With that Park Chanyeol storms out of the room, too blinded by red to care about anything else. A part of him knows his reaction was uncalled for and that people will get another reason to talk about what a jerk Singer Leoy is, but he's too tired to care. The lack of sleep is getting to his head. He just wants Baekhyun to stop; to stop calling him names and accusing him of things he didn't do; to stop ruining the memories of the sweet boy he knew; to stop breaking Chanyeol.

***

Chanyeol waits in his car, knowing that Kyungsoo will arrive soon to reprimand him on his actions.

Baekhyun has been quiet since he left the meeting room, and Chanyeol is glad. There's only so much he can deal with at once.

Glancing outside, he notices that light drizzles have begun. A couple walking past his car, unaware of the superstar that sits behind the black window, staring at them, the taller blonde guy is playfully putting his hand a little over the shorter one's head, as if sheltering him from the raindrops. The shorter brunette guy jabs the taller in the ribs, saying something along the lines of not embarrassing him in public. The blonde laughs, and his partner gives him an annoyed look. But Chanyeol notices, that when the blonde is not looking, his companion gazes and smiles at him adoringly.

Chanyeol feels a tightening in his chest, old memories that he buried too deep were now trying to resurface. He sees himself and Baekhyun in front of his eyes, like an old family video playing on a rusty projector. Young, happy and so in love. Baekhyun's endearing giggles echoes in his ears, like a broken record playing it's song on repeat. It was getting difficult to breathe.

Baekhyun was now gone. The love of his life is gone. No longer can Chanyeol intertwine those beautiful fingers with his own. No longer can Chanyeol caress that smooth skin at every fifth tick of the clock. No longer can Chanyeol kiss those pretty, plump lips carelessly like he used to.

Where did it all go wrong? He didn't know. They were in love once, innocently and purely. They are in love still, twistedly and hauntingly. A love that slowly, intimately is stripping Chanyeol off of his sanity. And Chanyeol, foolish and desperate, clings to this poison like a drug.

The light drizzle soon changed into a heavy downpour just as Chanyeol's heart changed it's shade. No longer wishing to face a disappointed Kyungsoo, Chanyeol starts his car's engine.

***

** _Whispers Of The Dead_ **

** _~Loey_ **

_I hear it everyday_

_I hear it in my sleep_

_I hear it when I let_

_The moonlight soak into my skin_

_That voice, that voice_

_Calling me out_

_That voice, that voice_

_Clear and loud_

_Is this my penance?_

_Or upon a curse, I've been hexed?_

_Because this lethal love is my lifeline now_

_I don't know what to do next._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm really not sure sure how y'all will take this. Is it okay? Is it too dark? Nor dark enough? Cringy? Grotesque? Decent? Let me know please. And for any questions, my twitter handle is @BaekhyunBrave. My CC is always open too.
> 
> Disclaimer: The medical treatment process shown in the story is fictional and in no way represented the psychiatric treatment processes used in reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol's apartment looked exactly like one would expect. It looked like something straight out of a movie. An expensive two floored penthouse apartment with interior that could put royalty to shame.

The apartment in every way, contrasted the personality of its owner. It was sophisticated and extravagant, with sterile white walls that complemented the silver and black furniture perfectly. The white oozing class and poshness, yet delivering a strange sense of serenity.

A fireplace in the living room makes a focal point with it's black borders and raging red fire, a chaotic contrast to the otherwise tranquil apartment.

Ceiling-to-floor windows with hydraulic moving glass panels and white oak plank flooring only added to the flamboyance of the place. A suspended staircase leading to the private bedroom on the upper floor had the capability to leave every first time visitor in awe.

A glass showcase holding all the awards addressed to singer reside in a corner of the living room, almost too cornered to be considered of any importance. Paintings hanging on free walls, too expensive to be meaningful. Everything is premium quality, and the interior decorator had done an impeccable job at highlighting the modern aesthetic.

The apartment was was everyone one can ask for, lavish and materialistic to the point of exaggeration. But it felt lonely. Too perfect, too superficial. Everything felt too in place to be associated with a living abode of a person.

The only misfit was a huge chandelier residing on the ceiling of the private bedroom. The extravagance of this ceiling decorating was too loud to not be considered an ostentatious show of money, yet it was hidden away in the privacy of the bedroom.

After the disastrous meeting, Chanyeol drives straight home. Tossing his car keys carelessly on a nearby table, Chanyeol throws himself on the sofa, burying his face in the sofa pillow.

He felt empty, and numb with an ache of a past that he still lived in everyday. It's been four years since Baekhyun died, four years of haunting, torture, mind games and pain. And Chanyeol was now tired.

Hot tears soaked into the expensive Egyptian cotton pillow covers as Chanyeol emptied his inner frustration through muffled screams. The cracks and creases of his broken, hollow heart trembling with hopeless disappointment.

A million thoughts jumble in his mind, thoughts that contradict each other and yet all hopelessly true.

Baekhyun just won't leave him alone. He misses Baekhyun. Baekhyun is still here. Baekhyun is gone. Baekhyun is dark and ruthless. Baekhyun was sweet and caring. He hates Baekhyun. He loves Baekhyun.

The ring of the doorbell forces Chanyeol to get up. He doesn't bother composing his messy appearance because he knows who's at the door.

He had already told the guards at the building entrance to not let anyone in, no matter how urgent the matter is. There was only one person who was exempted from Chanyeol's do-not-disturb rule.

He opens the door to an irritated Kyungsoo, who was leaning against the door frame, texting someone. A manager truly had no break.

"Now Chanyeol, you knew I was coming to talk to you. Leaving me alone in the rain was really a jerk move. I can't-" Kyungsoo stops when he finally looks up to see Chanyeol's tear rimmed eyes. "Oh my God, Chanyeol, what happened?"

"I miss him, Kyungsoo. I miss him, so damn much that it hurts." Chanyeol breaks into sobs of fresh tears again.

Kyungsoo wordlessly hugs him and lets Chanyeol cry on his shoulder till the singer's heart feels lighter. Chanyeol keeps muttering incoherently between sobs and Kyungsoo can only make out Baekhyun's name within them.

When Chanyeol's sobs die down, Kyungsoo silently keeps holding his friend, keeping him steady.

"Chanyeol…" he starts off, unsure of what to say.

"I'm fine." Chanyeol sniffles loudly, rubbing the tears off of his face,and miserably failing at his attempt to sound reassuring. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Chanyeol, you can't keep going on like this. You're-you're killing yourself." Kyungsoo's face mirrors the concerns of his heart.

"It's okay." Chanyeol gives a rueful smile. "I deserve this torment."

Something in Kyungsoo's heart breaks. Chanyeol looks like he has just given up. "No, you don't!" Kyungsoo sternly corrects him. "You don't deserve to live the rest of your life haunted by the memories of the man you did nothing but love. Nobody deserves that, Chanyeol. Nobody."

Chanyeol shakes his head in a defeated frustration. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it, now can we? He'll keep talking to me in my head. He'll never let me move on."

And Chanyeol doesn't want to either. He wants to keep hearing Baekhyun's voice in his head. No matter how sharp and hurting his words are, they are still all from Baekhyun,  _ his Baekhyun.  _ But of course, he doesn't say that out loud. Not unless he wants his manager to punch his superstar face. Kyungsoo won't understand him, he  _ can't _ understand him.

"Seek help, Chanyeol. I wish I was enough but I'm not. Clearly we need a professional to-"

"I know where this is heading," Chanyeol cuts him off, shaking his head vigorously, "I don't wanna talk about this now." He leaves Kyungsoo standing alone, and makes his way to bury himself in his sofa again.

"Hiding your face won't help, Park Chanyeol. We are going to have this discussion right now." Kyungsoo's voice moved closer as he spoke and Chanyeol felt an intense pain when Kyungsoo finally pulled him up by his ear.

"Ahh.. aah.. ouch… stop." Chanyeol groans in pain. When Kyungsoo finally lets go, Chanyeol rubs the tip of his now red ear. He knows Kyungsoo is being like this to loosen the atmosphere and Chanyeol couldn't be more thankful.

"You're my manager, not my mom. You can't just pull my ears. I'll fire you." Chanyeol threatens. But Kyungsoo remains unbothered.

"No, I'm your friend. And you should be glad that I just pulled your ear and didn't kick your balls." Kyungsoo crosses his hands over his chest, making him look more intimidating. "You need help Chanyeol."

"No, I don't! I'm fine as I am." Chanyeol protests like a child.

"I can clearly see that. When was the last time you had a good night's sleep, huh?" Kyungsoo asks, although he already knows the answer. The silence he is met with, only confirms. "Dr. Kim is a renowned psychiatrist, Chanyeol. I'll do my best to get you an appointment, you just need to say yes."

"You've been trying to get an appointment with him for the past three years, Soo." Chanyeol points out, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I haven't been trying my best because you never agree to it." Kyungsoo retorts, his frustration and concern, both evident on his face. "If I pull a few favours, I'm sure I can make it happen."

"Just forget about it. Instead of spending your time worrying over your crazy friend, why don't you go and finally ask that Jongin guy out?" Chanyeol says, shaking his head. "You've been pining over him for ages."

A slight blush creeps up Kyungsoo's cheeks and Chanyeol thinks he had successfully diverted Kyungsoo's attention. But his misconception is soon cleared. "Don't change the topic Chanyeol. I'm gonna get you an appointment with Dr. Kim and that's final."

"I don't need a shrink, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol snaps. "Just stop pushing things on me that I don't want."

Kyungsoo sighs, "I just want you to be happy Chanyeol. I just want you to smile and laugh like normal people do, to eat regularly and get enough sleep. I just want you to stress about whether your new song will do well or not, instead of worrying over what the voice in your head will say to you next."

Chanyeol immediately feels guilty about snapping at him. He stares at the floor, avoiding Kyungsoo's eye. "You don't get it. I can't go to a psychiatrist."

"Why not?" Kyungsoo asks incredulously, "I remember that during the early days, you'd once agreed to seek help but then, the next day you suddenly changed your mind again. What happened, Chanyeol?"

When Chanyeol remains mute, Kyungsoo asks again. "You avoid talking about it every time. Not today. I'm not leaving until you tell me what is it that's stopping you."

When Kyungsoo fiercely gazed at Chanyeol for thirty seconds straight, Chanyeol can't help but give up on his resolve to stay mute. With a frustrated groan he mutters, "Because of Baekhyun."

"What? What did you say?"

"Baekhyun doesn't want me to talk to a psychiatrist. He said that a psychiatric won't do me any good. He doesn't like it."

"Baekhyun is dead, Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo's words are so sharp and intense that Chanyeol flinches. "He's gone. The voices that you hear in your head are not him. It's your own guilt and misery conjuring up an image of Baekhyun in your head."

There were times that Chanyeol really wanted to believe it himself too; that Baekhyun was really gone, and it was just his own insanity playing tricks on him. But the Baekhyun in his head was too real to be a hallucination.

"You don't underst-"

"Oh, I understand very well, Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo doesn't let him complete. "You just don't want to let him go. So, you're obstinately holding onto him like a desperate traveller wandering in search of El Dorado. You need to give up, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol remains quite, not because he agrees, but because there is no point in arguing with Kyungsoo.

"You're going to the psychiatrist to deal with your hallucinations, whether you like it or not."

"I'm not." Chanyeol finally says, cold and stern.

"Liste-"

"No, Kyungsoo, you listen. You're the only friend I have and I don't want to lose you but if you call Baek a hallucination one or time, or talk about the shrink, I swear to God I don't know what I'll do." Chanyeol says, a sudden fury overtaking him with a force beyond his control. 

"Chanyeol I-" Kyungsoo helplessly begins, on sensing the grave change in Chanyeol's behaviour.

"You know which way the door is." Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo one last cold stare before stomping upstairs, without giving a second glance to his friend.

***

Later that night, Chanyeol twists and turns in his bed, his mind at unease from the earlier fall out with his friend.

Chanyeol doesn't like unwanted tension between him and Kyungsoo. After all, Kyungsoo was the only person he had left in his life. Fame, money, fans meant nothing to a broken man; just a means to get by. His childhood companion was his only emotional attachment left to this dull world.

Shaking his head, he finally decides to sleep for now and deal with his worries tomorrow.

_ Chanyeol?  _ Baekhyun asks, his voice a little more hesitant than usual. Chanyeol hums in reply, with eyes closed.

_ It's raining quite heavily.  _ Baekhyun states.

Chanyeol seems to be reminded of the rain for the first time since he arrived home. He'd been too busy pondering over his fight with Kyungsoo that he had taken no notice of the uproar the weather outside caused. Now that he looks outside his bedroom window, the rainfall had indeed taken a turn for the worse.

He's about to agree with Baekhyun when the crackling sound of thunder resonates through the room. Chanyeol feels a chill run down his spine that feels like it doesn't belong to him.

"Still afraid of thunderstorms, Hyun?"

Chanyeol asks, recollections of a lost time bringing a bittersweet pleasure in his body.

_ Remember, Yeol? How I'd crawl up in a ball and cry if you weren't there?  _ Baekhyun asks, whether or not to avoid the question directed towards him, Chanyeol will never know.

"You really scared me to death the first time I saw you like that. Why didn't you just call me?"

_ We've been through this a million times already. I was embarrassed, okay? _

Chanyeol lightly chuckles. Another deafening thunder is heard and Chanyeol feels his body getting habitually stiffer, ready to protect someone who was no longer next to him.

"Hyun?"

There's silence. Anxiety starts creeping in Chanyeol's heart. "Baekhyun?" Still no answer. It was rare that Chanyeol called Baekhyun first but everytime that happened, Baek would always reply.

"Baekhyun? Are you there?" Chanyeol tries one last time before allowing himself to go into panic

_ Remember how you used to calm me down during those times?  _ Baekhyun finally says, completely disregarding his earlier silence and Chanyeol's sudden anxiety.

"Y-yeah, what about it?" Of course, Chanyeol remembers it. It was their clever little trick, their safe haven.

Chanyeol would entangle Baekhyun's pretty fingers in his own and slowly guide them towards his chest. He'd softly settle Baekhyun's smooth palm right above his heart and ask Baekhyun to follow his heartbeat. Trembling, frightened Baekhyun would slowly sync his breathing to Chanyeol's heartbeat and they would stay like that till Baekhyun forgets about everything happening in his surrounding. Once his panic dies down, Baekhyun would give Chanyeol his sweetest smile and call him 'my knight in shining armour.'

Of course, Chanyeol remembers it.

_ Can we do that again?  _ Baekhyun asks, reluctantly.

At first Chanyeol is confused. How? As much as he longed to touch those petite hands, Baekhyun isn't here anymore. But soon he realised what Baekhyun was trying to convey and places his own hand on his chest.

Listening to the rhythm of his beating heart, Chanyeol realises; Baekhyun is not gone. Haunting, vindictive, sweet, loving, no matter what form he takes, Baekhyun will always be right there, rightfully holding his place in Chanyeol's heart.

"Better, Baek?"

_ Hmm.  _ Baekhyun hums peacefully.  _ Thank you, Chanyeol. _

Chanyeol doesn't reply to that. He closes his tired eyes, finally seeing a dim glimpse of calm and peace that he thought he'd long forgotten.

Baekhyun starts humming random lyrics.

_ Little anomalies in the sky _

_ That scared me at late winter nights  _

_ Don't seem so different from me now _

_ Just another chaos _

_ Desperately seeking refuse in silence _

_ Another misunderstood madness. _

"I should write it down." Chanyeol rubs his eyes and starts getting up. "It'd make a good song."

_ Sleep, Yeol.  _ Baekhyun interrupts him.  _ You work too hard. We can write it down together next time, alright?  _

Some days were like miracles to Chanyeol. Some days, this Baekhyun was like the Baekhyun he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you've reached this far, then you haven't given up on this story yet. Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> One thing I wanted to clear up is that I know Chanyeol's perspective about ghost Baekhyun can seem a little confusing but that is intentional as he himself is confused regarding the realism or his feelings towards ghost Baekhyun.
> 
> That being said, do leave a comment below or on my Twitter @BaekhyunBrave regarding hiw you're liking the story. Thank you. ><


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol doesn't see Kyungsoo for the next month. The day after their fight, he wakes up to a text from his best friend.

**Soo: ** Taking a leave for a while for personal reasons. Don't worry. I've already made all arrangements at work. Just don't do anything stupid without me there.

To say Chanyeol went hysterical would be an understatement. Kyungsoo was not the type to just disappear. He had always been the more responsible one of the two, shouting at Chanyeol whenever he went MIA from work without telling anyone.

Chanyeol called Kyungsoo repeatedly, each time a fail. The phone rang and rang and rang but no one picked up.

In that moment, Chanyeol felt helpless. Without Kyungsoo, he felt lost. A small voice in his head kept telling him that it was all his fault. If he hadn't fought with Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo wouldn't have left so suddenly.

And Baekhyun had not been not making things better for him either. He'd constantly taunt Chanyeol, laugh at his broken relationship with Kyungsoo.

_ Now you know what a dirt you are. Even your best friend, your only friend left, you for good. _

"No, he said he'll come back. He won't leave me."

_ Oh dear Channie, how naive are how? Don't you get it? No one stays. Everyone will leave you. _

"No. No! That's not true."

_ Really now? Who do you think wants to be with you? You're so pathetic, even you don't want to be with yourself. _

"I-I-"

_ Everyone will abandon you, because that's what you deserve. You're worthless. _

_ " _ Stop. Please, just stop."

_ Except me, of course. I'll always be here to remind you how useless you are. _

Conversations eliciting madness flowed through his head everyday. But somehow Chanyeol managed to keep himself together.

The month passed with struggles and exhaustion as Leoy recorded and released his new album while Chanyeol dealt with Baekhyun's knife-sharp words without any shoulders to lean on.

By the time he wrapped up the final fansign for his latest album, Chanyeol was numb to his surroundings. Body stricken with enervation and mind plagued with toxic whispers, Chanyeol was just numb. He knew that in a few hours he'd have to deal with online articles and criticism about Singer Leoy not being responsive enough to his fans at his own album promotion fansign, but he couldn't care less. He thinks about how nice it would be to have Kyungsoo here right now, scolding him but handling everything smoothly nonetheless.

_ Too bad, he ditched your sorry ass. _

Chanyeol sighs. Ignoring Baekhyun feels like the best decision at the moment, given how drained of emotional and physical energy he feels.

_ Are you ignoring me, Park Chanyeol? _

Chanyeol is. The lack of reply making it clearer. He'd dealt with too much Baekhyun in the past month to have any wish or will left to entertain his dead lover anymore.

_ How dare you, you filthy cowardly asshole?! _

Chanyeol decides to listen to music to zone out Baekhyun's voice as much as possible, as Baekhyun continues with his rage fit of angry curses and gruesome insults.

Chanyeol's asks his new, temporary manager to drive him home. He's too distracted to not cause an accident if he drives himself.

Reaching his apartment, lost somewhere between the angry shouting in his head and the heavy rock metal playing in his ears, Chanyeol fails to notice the already on lights or the slight smell of hot food coming from the kitchen.

Heading straight to his bedroom upstairs, Chanyeol sits on his bed, head resting on his palms and elbows resting on his knees. Everything felt exhaustive. He removes his earphones, throwing them somewhere on his bed, and kicks his shoes off his feet.

Heaving a deep sigh, Chanyeol closes his eyes. Baekhyun had stopped shouting, Chanyeol was relieved about that. 

The door of Chanyeol's room opens, the click of the door knob loud enough to be heard. Inattentive and distraited, Chanyeol once again remain oblivious to the intruder in his room until he hears the person speak.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days."

Chanyeol looks up in surprise, and jerks back slightly out of reflex. He sees a familiar set of owl eyes and heart lips giving him a tender smile.

"Good thing I cooked your favourites."

Chanyeol blinks. He rubs his eyes and stares at the man in front of him again. "Don't tell me I miss you so much that now I'm hallucinating you, Soo."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at his friend's dramatic reaction. "Can a hallucination do this?" He kicks Chanyeol's shin with sheer force that causes the singer to fall on the floor, groaning from the pain of the impact.

"Asshole." Chanyeol mutters loud enough to be heard and glares at Kyungsoo with venom in his eyes.

Unfazed, Kyungsoo turns to leave, calling Chanyeol without turning back. "I'm setting up the table, so take a shower and come downstairs to eat."

Though still whining from the ache in his shin, Chanyeol's lips twitch upwards. His best friend is back.

***

Sitting on the dining table, Chanyeol patiently waits while Kyungsoo, being the perfectionist he is, presents the food with fastidious details.

"So," Chanyeol finally begins, munching down his first bite of Kyungsoo's delicious cuisines. "You disappeared."

Kyungsoo takes a seat opposite to him. "I left a message, didn't I?"

The atmosphere was oddly calm, neither of the two irritated or angry. Perhaps they had both dearly missed each other, or perhaps they were just too tired to fight.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Chanyeol has a million questions in his mind but he starts off with the most obvious ones.

Kyungsoo remains silent for a moment, contemplating his reply. "I- I left for personal reasons."

Chanyeol would have expected himself to shout at this on a normal day, to accuse Kyungsoo of not valuing their friendship enough. But strangely, Chanyeol just finds himself sighing in defeat. "Please tell me that when you say personal reasons, you mean you went on a long vacation, fucking and canoodling that Jongin guy."

Kyungsoo groans in embarrassment, a reaction that often occurs when a certain Kim Jongin is mentioned. "Why do you have to drag Jongin in  _ everything _ ?"

"It's… fascinating." Chanyeol replies with a hint of a smile.

"Fascinating?"

Chanyeol nods earnestly. "Very much so. The oh-so-tough Do Kyungsoo turning into a blushing mess of a school girl just at the mere mention of a name."

Kyungsoo glares at him from the opposite end of the table. "I don't think I hate anything more than that sharp tongue of yours."

Chanyeol gives him a sarcastic smile. "I feel the love oozing from you."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and huffs, "Just eat your food."

Stuffing a piece of meat in his mouth, Chanyeol speaks, "Will you tell me where the hell were you now?"

"Will you stop talking with food in your mouth? It's disgusting." Kyungsoo scrunches his face in disapproval. Chanyeol shrugs unapologetically.

"I read reviews of your new album." Kyungsoo states, out of the blue. "Looks like you did a good job. Again."

Chanyeol wordlessly stabs the food with a fork while Kyungsoo fishes out a review article on his phone.

" _ Loey's latest album 'Invisible Cuts' is another unique rendition of his unapologetic candor wrapped in ribbons of underground hip hop and EDM. _ "

Chanyeol always hated critical reviews, though they were often more generous to him than most artists. He'd always found them vague and shallow, trying to pen what Chanyeol called his raw emotions into witty words that sounded unnecessarily complex.

" _ Continuing the narrative of a demented man, Loey's self produced album dauntingly throws shade on numerous controversial issues, as one would expect from him. The music diverses from catchy upbeats to hard raps, with a surprising bonus track 'Thunderstorms'; a soft ballad that comes as an interesting change from the artist's regular playfield of genres. _ "

Kyungsoo continues reading the article, and Chanyeol humours him. Unlike Chanyeol, Kyungsoo always took the greatest pride in reading the reviews of his friend's work.

" _ It is safe to end on the note that despite his notorious reputation for controversies, Loey never fails to deliver his sincerity towards music and his latest album is just a reflection of his evolution as an artist. _ "

Kyungsoo finally finishes, looking up in hopes for a response from Chanyeol.

"Evolution? What am I? A Pokemon?" Chanyeol says with a repulsive facial expression. Kyungsoo sighs, while Chanyeol returns to finishing his meal.

Once done, Chanyeol wipes his mouth the back of his hand, making Kyungsoo squirm in disgust. "Why are you so unhygienic?"

"I'm surprised that you still bother to ask me stuff like that."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything.

"So now that I'm done eating, why don't we start the inevitable conversation that you've been avoiding?" Chanyeol bluntly states.

"Okay, I suppose I do owe you some answers." Kyungsoo nods. "And, well you'll find out anyway, so now is a time as good as any. Go on, ask what you want."

"Let's start off with where were you?" Chanyeol asks, his soft expression suddenly grave. No more evading the question, he wants a serious answer now.

"I was around. Been here in Seoul for a few days, after that New Zealand. I just got back last night in fact."

"New Zealand?" Chanyeol questions. "What the hell were you doing in New Zealand?"

"I was attending a convention."

Chanyeol eyes him suspiciously. "What kind of convention?"

"A very enlightening one. Learnt a lot, really. Did you know that most of our mental processing is unconscious, resultantly most of our decision making is also unconscious?"

"What the hell are you even saying?" 

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Just that, going with the instinct is not actually a bad thing. It's just our unconscious brain calculating all the information our conscious brain can't."

"Okay… and what kind of a convention taught you that?" Chanyeol asks, massaging his temples.

"ICPS." Kyungsoo states. Chanyeol knows he's beating around the bush and sighs.

"Will you care to elaborate?"

"International Convention on Psychiatric Science."

There's a momentary silence.

"How the fuck did you even get into that?!" Chanyeol speaks, a little too loud.

Kyungsoo flinches and places a hand over his ear. "Not so loud."

"Do Kyungsoo, I'm in no mood for jokes. Please don't tell me you took a month,  _ one whole month  _ of leave to do what I think you did. The last time we talked I specifically told you to leave it alone." Chanyeol is visibly angry but it was a reaction that Kyungsoo excepted.

"And I specifically told you that you need professional help." Kyungsoo says calmly. "Look it was really hard getting into that convention, I had to meet and suck up to a bunch of really arrogant people but it was all worth it. I met Dr. Kim in person."

Chanyeol groans.

"I explained your condi- situation to him, and he's interested." Kyungsoo says, sceptically anticipating Chanyeol's protests.

"Kyungsoo, he's not a hallucination! How many more times do I have to tell you?" Chanyeol's rebuke comes almost immediately.

"Then why don't you go see Dr. Kim and prove me wrong?" Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. Chanyeol doesn't say anything. " _ If _ he really is not a figment of your imagination,  _ if  _ he really is Baekhyun, then he should in no way be affected by Dr. Kim's treatment."

"You think daily dose of a few medicines will make Baekhyun go away?" Chanyeol is not sure whether he wants that or not. He's tired of Baekhyun but the thought of him gone terrifies him at the same time.

"Also therapy sessions. Dr. Kim is a little different from your average psychiatrists, he won't just give you meds, you'll have to attend regular therapy sessions too."

Chanyeol groans. "Another reason to not go! I'm a star, I-"

But Kyungsoo doesn't let him finish. "Don't worry about your schedule, that's my responsibility. And he has worked with many famous celebrities before, so don't worry about anything getting leaked. He knows the drill. I already have the NDA ready to be signed by him."

"I really have my back pressed against the wall, don't I?" Chanyeol huffs. "Well, I guess I can go-"

_ NO! _

The intensity of the voice is so sharp that Chanyeol flinches. Kyungsoo seems to understand what happened and sighs.

"Let me guess, Baekhyun is expressing his… disagreement."

Chanyeol silently nods.

_ Don't listen to that fucker Chanyeol. Don't! You don't need any help. Do you think this nonsense will make me go away? No. I'll never leave you. _

Baekhyun's screams are too loud. Chanyeol helplessly covers his ears.

"Chanyeol, listen to me." He hears Kyungsoo's voice.

_ Don't listen to him. _

"Remember when Baekhyun was alive, how he always wanted your attention?"

_ He's brainwashing you, Chanyeol. Don't listen to him. _

"He hated when you went out with your other friends, he wanted you all to himself."

_ You know that's not true, Chanyeol. They were bad company for you. I was protecting you. _

"He's doing the same now. He still just wants you wrapped around his finger."

_ I'm just saving you from a pointless waste of time. Kyungsoo is the one controlling you. _

"I just want what's best for you Chanyeol. Dr. Kim can help you."

_ He did it all without even asking you. He doesn't care about you. He just wants to prove he's right. _

"Chanyeol, go-"

_ Don't go- _

"-to see Dr. Kim."

-away from me.

"STOP. STOP. JUST FUCKING STOP. BOTH OF YOU." Chanyeol shouts.

There's a ringing in his head, and his breathing becomes heavy. He hears Kyungsoo say something at a distance but he can no longer comprehend any words.

His muscles feel stiff and he wobbles on attempting to walk. He feels himself fall on the floor, black spots begin covering his vision. Slowly, Chanyeol lets himself lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This is really late. I was just procrastinating. But atleast I'm here now! Hehe. So, another chapter. Another peice pf my mindless word vomit. If you've read this far, thank you so much TT
> 
> Do leave a comment about what you think of the story so far. 
> 
> You can also tell me on Twitter. @BaekhyunBrave
> 
> So yeah thats it, I guess? See you soon again ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol would not consider himself a person who lets his anxiety control him, particularly given that he's a professional stage performer. But right now, he seems to have lost all control over his body; be it the tapping of his foot, or the constant need to drink water.

He had tried to convince Kyungsoo to tag along, and had also assumed that he had managed to do so quite successfully, until Kyungsoo announced that the room was strictly 'patient and doctor only' and decided to wait outside.

If getting on his knees and begging would have helped, Chanyeol would have let go of his celebrity ego and done so, but knowing Kyungsoo and how the man was resilient to any and all of Chanyeol's tantrums, Chanyeol just sighed and dreadfully headed inside.

And here he was now, sitting in a rather comfortable armchair, but not feeling so comfortable himself.

He's about to meet the infamous Dr. Kim that Kyungsoo wouldn't shut up about and said doctor was going to have what he liked to call 'one of his little chats' with Chanyeol.

Ever since Chanyeol had agreed to meet the doctor, Baekhyun had been quite a headache. From angry shouts and ruthless insults, to desperate commands and emotional manipulation; Baekhyun had tried everything to stop Chanyeol.

But Chanyeol strangely, for once, had remained impassive to Baekhyun's tantrums, asking Kyungsoo to confirm their appointment and quietly cooperating for all the medical tests.

And after a strenuous week full of MRIs and CT Scans and tests that Chanyeol can't even name, here he was, waiting for his first session with Dr. Kim.

Dr. Kim enters soon, with a polite smile and a bow of apology for being a little more late than he expected to be. Chanyeol is surprised to find that Dr. Kim is actually nothing like what Chanyeol had expected him to be. Chanyeol had expected someone older, for starters. But Dr. Kim looked like he was barely in his early thirties, astonishing considering how in the medical line, age goes side by side with reputation. Chanyeol had never seen a doctor who was so renowned at such a young age. Dr. Kim is also exceptionally handsome and rather gym-fit for a doctor.

They shake hands and Dr. Kim seats himself in an armchair right opposite to Chanyeol's with a coffee table separating them. The ambience of the place is rather friendly than professional and Chanyeol wonders if it is intentionally so to make the patients feel comfortable.

"It's good to finally meet you Mr. Park. Or would you prefer being called Loey?" Dr. Kim had a gentle smile. Chanyeol almost immediately wants to trust this man (Chanyeol had always been soft for people with gentle smiles) but reminds himself that this smile might as well be fabricated. Chanyeol knows a thing or two about realistically fake faces, years of being in the showbiz had taught him a lot. 

"Just Chanyeol will be fine, Dr. Kim." Chanyeol shrugs.

"Well in that case, you should call me Junmyeon too." Dr. Kim, Junmyeon, offers him another smile. Chanyeol feels himself getting a tad bit more comfortable than before.

"Okay,  _ Junmyeon,  _ so how do we get started with this?" Chanyeol asks, unsure of what to expect.

"However you want to. Is there anything specific you'd want to tell me or I can ask questions and you can just start off by giving me your honest replies to them?"

Chanyeol nods. "I'm fine with anything. Although, my preference would be not talking about this altogether." He bluntly states, shrugging.

Dr. Kim laughs, "Ah, yes. Mr. Do did tell me about your reluctance regarding your treatment. Let's start talking about that first. Why do you feel you don't need medical help?"

"Because there's nothing wrong with me!" Chanyeol exclaims, suddenly hyper and grabbing the handles of the armchair a little too tightly. "I'm not crazy."

"So you think the voice in your head is actually your late boyfriend talking to you?" Dr. Kim asks, without any hints of judgement in his voice.

Chanyeol doesn't answer. On realising how Dr. Kim is eyeing his clenched fists around the armchair handles, Chanyeol forces himself to relax.

"Mr. Do told me everything. Or atleast as much as he knows. I can't help you Chanyeol if you don't talk to me."

"Maybe I don't need help?" Chanyeol mutters, looking away. The only reason he was here, doing  _ this _ , was Kyungsoo.

"Because you'd rather continue to be tormented than let him go." Dr. Kim states firmly as a fact, rather than asking. Chanyeol looks up in surprise.

"How did you-"

"You clearly still love him. Even when he's been gone for three years, even when his name is now associated more to pain than happiness for you, you still love him. It reflects on your face."

The silence that follows is intense. They both stare at each other, Dr. Kim's eyes are relaxed but observant, while Chanyeol's are chaotic and contemplative.

Finally, Chanyeol sighs. "Very well, let's get started with this."

Dr. Kim nods. "Let's start with your job."

"What does my job have to do with this?" Chanyeol's tone is sharp.

"Nothing specifically. But I'd like to know various aspects of you in order to understand you properly." Dr. Kim's reply is calm and professional.

"Alright," Chanyeol agrees, "you have a fair point. I already promised that I'll cooperate with you so go ahead and ask me whatever you want."

"I did some research regarding your music before our appointment today, Chanyeol." Dr. Kim states. "I must say, I'm not really familiar with the kind of music that people hear these days but I certainly see why you are so popular. You're really talented, Chanyeol."

"Thank you." Chanyeol says systematically, as he has been trained to when someone compliments his work as an artist.

"But I couldn't help but notice, you seem to have exceptionally unique lyrics." Dr. Kim points out. "Care to elaborate on it?"

Chanyeol chuckles. "They are just lyrics." Chanyeol fakes a nonchalant shrug. "There's nothing special about them."

Dr. Kim scoffs. "I thought you said full cooperation, Chanyeol. Dishonesty doesn't really fall under that now, does it?"

Chanyeol exhales. "Fine. The lyrics come from Baekhyun. Happy?"

"What do you mean by that?" Dr. Kim asks, scribbling things in his notepad. The action irks Chanyeol. 

"It means that I write the lyrics based on my conversations with Baekhyun." Chanyeol snaps. "What is the point of all this? You'll not believe me anyway."

"I'm your doctor, Chanyeol." Dr. Kim says. "And as a medical professional, of course I wouldn't believe in things like ghosts."

Chanyeol opens his mouth to argue but Dr. Kim cuts him off. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to judge you for the things you say. I'm just trying to understand you here."

Chanyeol remains silent, continuing to stare intently at the man.

"I could have lied and told you that I really do believe it's your boyfriend's spirit that talks to you. As doctors, we often lie and convince our patients that we believe their delusions just to win their trusts."

"But-"

"But you'll tell me that you're not delusional, I know. Which is why I want us to have an honest relationship. I want to understand what is happening to you, and help you with all my medical knowledge."

Chanyeol nods. Everything that Dr. Kim had said sounded convincing enough.

"And well, if nothing else, you can always do this just to prove me wrong in the end. You don't look like the type to shy away from an opportunity to say 'I told you so'."

Chanyeol chuckles, knowing that Dr. Kim is joking to make him feel more comfortable.

"I suppose I did overreact a little." Chanyeol admits. "I'm sorry. I'll try… I'll try to do my best to make this work."

"I'm glad to hear that, Chanyeol." Dr. Kim smiles. "I rushed into a touchy subject instead of building a foundation for our sessions first. That was unprofessional of me. I'll apologise for that."

Chanyeol wordlessly nods.

"How much sleep do you get daily, Chanyeol?" Dr. Kim asks.

Chanyeol shrugs. "I don't really have a sleep schedule."

"Well that's unhealthy. But I guess it is a part of the celebrity life." Dr. Kim lightly mutters. "Are there any current medications you are taking? Clinically prescribed or unprescribed?"

Chanyeol snorts. "Is this your way of asking me if I do drugs, doctor?"

"I was trying to be discreet but you seem to prefer direct questions, I see." Dr. Kim comments, once again scribbling something in his notepad.

"To answer your question, no, I don't do drugs despite whatever rumours you must have heard." Dr. Kim opens his mouth to say something but Chanyeol cuts him off. "And don't even try denying it. If you've done even the slightest bit of research on me, you must have come across it. The only medication I take are sleeping pills and sometimes anxiolytics."

"I wasn't going to deny it." Dr. Kim says, curtly. "But why not deny the rumours if you're clean? A simple drug test would do."

"Goes well with the image. My songs aren't exactly the happy-go-lucky kind, in case you haven't noticed." Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"I see." Dr. Kim nods.

"You sound like you're judging me." Chanyeol accuses, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't judge, Chanyeol. I get paid  _ not  _ to judge you." Dr. Kim looks at him with his eyebrows raised and Chanyeol chuckles.

"Forgive my paranoia. You see a constant voice in your head that keeps telling you you're not good does that to people."

"And I'm here to help you with that, right?"

"Yes, well. But let's not get ahead of ourselves." Chanyeol said, carefully. "He's not going to like this." Chanyeol mutters, too low for Dr. Kim to hear.

Baekhyun had not spoken a word since Chanyeol had got here and it was honestly beginning to scare Chanyeol. He can feel the silence before the storm.

"Why don't you tell me about how you first met Baekhyun?" Dr. Kim changes the subject while casually adjusting his glasses.

"The first time we met, I tried to kill him." Chanyeol says, eyes keenly observing Dr. Kim. He wanted to see what kind of reaction the doctor would have and based on that, he could judge whether to trust the man or not.

Dr. Kim, however, did not flinch even to the slightest, contrary to Chanyeol's expectations. "I think I need to inform Mr. Do that I charge extra for patients with homicidal tendencies."

The two men laugh lightly and Chanyeol feels more at ease. "So what happened was…."

And he tells Dr. Kim the story of how he met the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I disappeared for SO LONG but here I am with another chapter in case anyone is still reading haha. I know it's short but hey, better something than nothing right?
> 
> Tell me how it is? Comments appreciated ><
> 
> Twitter handle still the same @BaekhyunBrave


End file.
